Remember Me: The Slenderman Saga
by sparkylove14
Summary: This is a sequal to The Tale of Mr. Slenderman, also written by me. It's 4 years later, after June escapes from the asylum. Slenderman and taken half her soul, and has left her blind in one eye. Never forgive and never forget, they will remember Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**So after many weeks of procrastinating, I'm typing this up. Behold the sequel to The Tale of Mr. Slenderman.**

Remember Me: The Slenderman Saga

June's P.O.V.

It's been quite a while since the day we had escaped from the asylum.

About 4 years to be exact.

Still, investigators are trying to piece together what they think happened.

Of course they'll never get it right.

No one would ever be willing to believe what happened, or would even be able to process it for that matter.

They will just live in their little blissfully ignorant life, unknowing of what dangers are really out there.

But the authorities do have one thing.

Footage.

That's right, they have me on tape luring people into the woods, that later come up missing.

I have to admit, my work has gotten sloppy.

I have not gotten used to seeing out of only one eye.

When he took apart of my soul, apparently, there was side effects.

I now have one eye that is completely useless for seeing.

It has turned red in the process, and it makes it harder for people to trust me.

I still keep beating myself up about getting caught on tape.

I am now wanted in over 30 states.

We have to keep moving, otherwise, they'll find us.

Otherwise, we'll have to kill innocent people.

Not that we haven't before. We aren't perfect.

We are not super heroes here to save you from injustice.

We are not saints here to rid the world of all evils.

But we aren't mindless killers with no purpose. We kill those who are sick in the mind.

Sure being insane has its advantages, I would know, but we aren't going to just murder for the fun of it.

Slenderman has admitted to his hostile mistakes in the past, killing innocent children, but it does not mean he has changed.

He still will kill anyone who gets in his way, and hurt anyone that intends to hurt us.

As we walk through the woods, we are about to reach civilization, so I now have to put on a 'disguise' if you would call it.

My hair had been singed black from the fire, and I wrapped it up into a pony-tail, and put on a red cap.

I'd wear a long green coat, with jeans and a tee, just so I don't stand out in the crowd.

I'd also put on sunglasses, afraid that someone will see my eye, and figure out who I am.

We reach the end of the forest, as Slenderman hands me money he had took from the last man we killed.

The man was a serial rapist, who was in for a shock, when I became the victim of one of his attacks.

Poor basted didn't see it coming.

Who knew that when he was about to get his fill, he got his heart and soul ripped out.

Every time I think of his face when Slenderman did so, I can't help but to giggle uncontrollably.

I walked into a dollar store to buy supplies for this week.

Let's see, hotdogs, marshmallows, energy drinks, matches, water, and a pack of cigarettes.

I placed the items on the counter as an old lady who smelled of vegtable oil, scanned my items through.

"Will that be all for today?" she said, unenthusiastic about her job.

"Yes." I replied. I put the cash on the counter, and she returned the change.

I grabbed my bag, but as soon as I headed for the door, I failed to acknowledge the wet floor sign.

I slipped and fell on my back with a thud. The lady behind the counter quickly tried to help me up.

As soon as I grabbed her hand, she pulled up forcefully, and knocked my sunglasses off, revealing my eye.

"You're... Her!" she exclaimed filling the store.

I abruptly tore from her hand as I made my way to the back of the store, trying to find an escape.

I was sorely mistaken and was now surrounded by a shit load of people ganging up on me.

_Burn it down! Kill them! Burn them to the ground!_

Quickly, I pulled the matches out of the bag and stuck one, tossing it near the hair spray cans in the 2nd isle.

The store quickly set ablaze. Careful not to hurt my face any more than usual, I grabbed a mask and put it on as a shield from the flames.

I ran out past all the burning bodies, to find Slenderman in the back ally, half cloaked.

"Next time, try not to bring any attention to yourself." he signed as we walked through the woods, fleeing the scene.

I looked down, upset at myself for causing this.

"By the way, what's with the mask?" he grabbed it from the bag.

"It was to shield my face from any more damage." I trailed off.

I hadn't really paid attention to what it actually looked like. It was white with black drawn eye brows, black around the eyes and black lips where the mouth would be.

It almost looked like a haunting china doll.

"Well, I think you are beautiful, no matter what." he grabbed my hand.

Don't judge me. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Turns out what I fell in love with just so happened to be a 3 meter tall pale demon, with tentacles, and sucked out people's souls.

We heard a rustle behind us; it was a man with fresh burn wounds.

He must have been in that fire.

Slenderman cloaked himself, not wanting to be seen.

"You! You fucking did this to me!" he took a weak swing at my face.

I pushed him down easily and put a foot on his throat.

"Who... who are you?" he cried in pain, knowing he was about to die.

"My name is..." it took me a second to think. I then came up with the thought.

I picked up the mask and slid it over my face.

I stepped on his wind pipe, breaking it.

"Totheark."


	2. Chapter 2

June's P.O.V

"Totheark?!What the hell?" Slenderman glowered.

"What?! I needed to come up with something as quick as I could!" I spit in-between munches of my hot dog.

We were currently in the middle of the forest in North Dakota. A state that we hadn't but found and suck out of. We were lost, and by lost I mean Slenderman knows exactly where we were as he slowly tested my patients until I finally snap and badger the fuck out of him. You know, as much one can badger an omnipotent being.

"Well, on the bright side, we got some loot." I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out a wallet and a beat up Swiss army knife. I toss him the cash. "Forty bucks." He caught it with a tendril and sighed.

"So what is the deal with this guy?" I rummaged through the leather wallet.

"Name's Dan, not much, five foot eight and…. Oh…" I trailed off in silence.

He looked up and tilted his head in question.

"Family man." I breathed.

Slenderman rubbed the back of his neck as it was the only thing he could manage before breaking the awkward silence.

"…Does he have a little girl…?"

"No, it appears to be a boy." I look as I examine a cheesy Christmas photo of him, his son and his wife.

"Anything special?" the slender figure stood before me.

"No, just some photos of his kid." I threw them into the fire for kindling.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was still grieving over Abby. Not that I wasn't, it's just... if he does have a heart, it was definitely torn in two. It would tear him apart if we had to kill a little girl, or a parent of a little girl. If I killed them, he would go off on me saying things like, "OH! And people call ME a monster!" or "You're no better than Dr. Totheark."

But if he kills them…

…Well that's a different story…

He goes off into the woods, sulking, and won't return for days.

"You should get some rest," he signs. "You've had a long day."

I nod and find a soft spot on the ground. I closed my eyes and try my best to clear my mind.

_Ugly creature._


End file.
